


Life Sucks Until It Doesn't

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, two miserable people met someone who would change their life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Sucks Until It Doesn't

Sirius hated weddings. He never liked them, ever since he was forced to go to his cousin’s wedding. Beside, nobody liked him anyway. It’s not like he was friends with anyone here. He only came because Andromeda forced him to, saying that he could not miss her daughter’s wedding. Sirius grimaced at the thought, remembering the lecture she gave him. It’s not that he didn’t like Nym (as he liked to call Nymphadora because really who names their child that) and it’s not that he wasn’t happy for her (Remus Lupin seemed to be good person for what he had heard), it just that he didn’t liked weddings or being around people in general especially happy people. That’s why he was sitting in a corner away from everyone, glaring at anyone who came near efficiently scaring them away. He was quite happy in his corner, if only he could leave.

Finally James had finished all his duties as Best Man. Now he could just go sit in a corner, away from all the happy people. It not like he wasn’t happy for Remus (in fact he found it freaking fantastic that Remus had found a girl who loved him despite everything), it just he didn’t feel in the mood for partying and happiness that a wedding entailed. He had had the mood for a long time now, not since his parents died. Remus had told him countless times that they would want him to be happy but James just couldn’t. It didn’t help that he felt like it was his fault they died, that he should have been there for him. And Remus had said millions of times that it wasn’t his fault, how was he supposed to know that the house would burn. But it still felt like it was that he should have been there with them. He was supposed to have been but he had sneaked out that night to see Lily Evans, his girlfriend at the time. And while he was gone, the house caught on fire, neither of his parents woke in time to get out and James came home the next day to a destroyed house and his parents dead. And every since that day, he just hadn’t been happy, feeling guilty all the time that he was alive and they were not, that thinks could have been different if he was there, maybe he could have gotten them out of the house in time. The thoughts plagued James daily. His friends tried their best to help him but none of them could efficiently distract his thoughts long enough. And now he was going to sit in the corner away from everyone at his best friend’s wedding, he was a horrible friend. He hoped Remus understood (he probably did, he just didn’t approve of it).

What neither man knew was that their lives were going to start looking up, that their lives were about to changed forever.

Sirius’ glared as the messy haired man (wasn’t he the best man) came near him, making way for _his_ table. He just wanted to be left alone, he didn’t need some happy guy talking to him. So Sirius gave the man, his best Black glare possible, hoping it would scare the man off like everyone else. But for some reason, Sirius’ glares did not scare the approaching man, he did not turn away like everyone else, he came up and sat down across from Sirius.

“What are you doing?” Sirius growled. “This is my table.”

James didn’t know why he sat here despite the glare’s the other man sent him. He was drawn to him for some unknow reason. James could tell that the other man was attractive (he was the best-looking guy James had ever meet). And it’s not like James wanted company and the other man obviously didn’t either but James still sat down. And really want cause James to say was him saying that the table was his, saying that he could sit there when really there was plenty of room at the table (there was like 6 chairs around it, it’s not like the guy needed all of them and it’s not like anyone was sitting in them).

“It’s not your table. You can’t have the whole table to yourself. That’s rather unfair.” James agrued.

“It’s _my_ table.” Sirius said wishing the other man would leave.

“No, it’s not. It’s not like your using all of these chairs.”

“Yes, I am.” Sirius spread himself out so he could touch every chair.

James seeing what he was doing started to retaliate. Soon both were fighting over all the chairs, trying to get more chairs than the other. It turned into the most ridiculous scuffle ever. It was extremely childish but Sirius wasn’t going to lose. He was going to keep his table. James wasn’t going to yield, despite how stupid this was. So the two of them continued their scuffle which by now was causing quite the commotion.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Sirius shot up at the sound of Andromeda’s shouts. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” Andromeda pointed around; it was a mess the chairs were all over the place and the table turned over.

“Andy,it—I didn—“ Sirius had no clue what to say. What was he thinking? Why did he care so much that that guy was sitting at the table with him? It was not like he was doing anything. Sirius hang his head. “I’m sorry.” Andromeda glared and would have said more but was thankfully interrupted.  

“James?” Remus said, helping James up. “What is all this?” James felt really silly. Why did he sit at that table? Especially since it was clear that the man (Sirius was it) wanted to be left alone.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know.” James said, feeling really bad. “We’ll clean it up. We’ll fix it.” Sirius nodded along to this. “I’m sorry for messy up your wedding.” James never might for this to happen.

“Good.” Andromeda said still glaring at them suspiciously. Tonks rolled her eyes at her mother.

“Mum, it’s ok.” Tonks said, the whole thing was rather amusing to her. “They’re going to clean it up. Come on, let’s go open the presents now.” Tonks dragged her mother off. “You too, Remus.” She called.

Remus smiled amused. “Are you sure you got this James?” He asked. “You don’t have to, it really is fine.”

James waved his friend’s concern aside. “It’s fine, Rem. Go open you gifts. Me and—“ James realized he didn’t even now the other man’s name. “Oi. What’s your name?” James yelled turning to the man, who had started picking up the mess.

“Sirius, didn’t you hear Andy yell it?” Sirius called back.

“No. I was a bit stuck under you.” James said right back. “Anyway, Me and Sirius got this.”

Remus looked at them a bit amused. “If you’re sure.”

“Remus!” Tonks yelled. “Get over here!”

“Go on, Rem. Your wife’s calling you.” James said finally convincing Remus to go.

“Oi. Are you going to help?” Sirius called. “And are you going to tell me your name? Because it’s weird that you know mine and I don’t know yours.”

“It’s James.” James replied helping to pick up the chairs. “Let’s get this table up.”

Sirius grabbed the other side of it, helping to set it up right. “Sorry about everything.”

“It’s as much my fault as yours” James putting the chairs back where they belong. “The whole thing was rather stupid wasn’t it.”

“Yeah. If you want, you can sit at _my_ table.” Sirius said sitting down again, now that everything was put back into order.

“Are you sure about that?” James sarcastically. “Not going to start attacking me.”

Sirius smirked. “Maybe. If you start taking my chairs.” With this, both started laughing.

“You know, Sirius, you’re not so bad.” James stated.

“You’re not bad yourself” Sirius said right back.

“Friends.” James held out his hand, liking this guy. Wondering why they never met before.

“Friends.” Sirius said grinning. He never had a friend before and this James bloke seemed like a great guy.

And from that day forth, James and Sirius became inseparable. Sirius found friendship in James and eventually Remus, too. James was finally able to let go of his guilt (well not all of it but it didn’t consumed him like before). Both were glad that James sat at that table that night, that James wasn’t scared away by Sirius’ glare. Because otherwise, they would not have become friends, they would not have fallen in love.


End file.
